Dulce y Amargo
by Chocolatmint
Summary: Los caminos que escogemos en nuestras vidas, siempre llevan consigo una lluvia de emociones. Un fic de Tights y los personajes del Manga "Jaco, el Patrullero Galáctico". Dedicado a Bri.


Dragon Ball y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

…...

" _ **Dulce y Amargo"**_

…...

 **Con cariño, para Bri**

…...

Revisó su equipaje por última vez, asegurándose de que no faltara algo más y así poder encapsularlo finalmente. Pero estaba ansiosa, que por más que organizara todo, nada parecía calmarla.

Había esperado tanto por ese día, que cuando finalmente llegó, los sentimientos encontrados no tardaron en surgir. Y claro, ella no los quería sentir, porque este viaje era lo que más quería en mucho tiempo y no quería que se convirtiera en un día triste.

Pero se sentía triste.

– ¿Tights? – Una voz infantil se escuchó de la entrada de su habitación. La joven volteó y se encontró con su hermana menor, mirándola con curiosidad desde el marco de la puerta -

¿Puedo pasar?

–Claro que si, Bulma – Sonrió sentada en su amplia cama, haciéndose a una costado. La menor corrió y se acomodó a su lado, ambas se miraron sonrientes - ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

La pequeña observó a su alrededor atentamente - ¿Ya empacaste todo?

Su hermana mayor asintió. Bulma frunció el ceño, algo le molestaba y no se demoraría en dejarlo en manifiesto.

– ¿De verdad no puedo ir al viaje espacial contigo, Tights? – Le rogó una vez más - ¡Te prometo que me portaré bien y te obedeceré en todo! ¡Por favor!

Tights suspiró con pesar. Esta conversación la había tenido varias veces, desde que ella decidió pasar sus últimos días en la Tierra junto a Bulma y sus padres en Corporación Capsula.

Volver al hogar que la vio nacer y crecer, la hacía sentirse una extraña en un lugar conocido. Había dejado la casa de sus padres una vez terminada la Universidad, queriendo buscar aventuras, conocer nuevas personas y nuevos lugares. Finalmente terminó instalándose en la Isla de Omori, la que finalmente ella consideraba su verdadero hogar.

Pero su familia siempre sería lo más importante en su vida, por mucho que los kilómetros los separan y por esa razón, Tights decidió pasar más tiempo con ellos. En especial junto a Bulma.

Adoraba a su hermanita con el alma. Tights, la consideraba un ser único en este planeta. A pesar de que ambas tenían una inteligencia abismante, ampliamente superior a la media, Bulma desde temprana edad había demostrado tener una fuerza interior y una seguridad, que a ella le había costado mucho conseguir en la vida.

Y aun sabiendo que Bulma sería una compañera de aventuras increíble; como hermana mayor, Tights no podía luchar contra esa sobreprotección y aprensión que nacía por la niña, de forma espontánea.

–Bulma, ya hablamos de esto – Respondió Tights con suavidad, mientras acariciaba una de sus coletas – No puedes viajar, eras muy pequeña y podría ser muy peligroso para una niña como tú.

–No me pasará nada, Tights ¡En serio! – Insistió la menor, dejando en claro su característica perseverancia - ¿Recuerdas la pistola laser que te mostré ayer? ¡La puedo usar si me pasa algo!

–Sí y te quedó perfecta, me quitó el sombrero por tu invento– La halagó con completa sinceridad – Pero ya está decido, te quedas acá.

–Pero… - Bulma empezó a gimotear, sus ojos se empezaron a aguar para sorpresa de Tights. Todos los días Bulma reaccionaba distinto ante la negativa de poder incluirse al viaje de su hermana: Berrinches, pataletas, gritos, hasta amenazas con liberar los animales de su papá, el Dr. Briefs, quién no se preocupaba mayormente por la actitud de su hija menor. Era tan sólo una niña pequeña enojada, pensaba divertido.

Sin embargo, ahora por primera vez, desde que se enteró del viaje al espacio de Tights y Jaco, Bulma simplemente sintió deseos de llorar.

Tights acortó la distancia entre ella y su hermanita, abrazándola por los hombros. La pena inundaba a Tights nuevamente, pero de ambas, ella debía ser la fuerte. Siempre.

–Me encantaría que fueras conmigo, Bulma - La acarició con ternura – Pero eres pequeña y no me perdonaría si te pasara algo. Eres muy inteligente y valiente, pero no es tu momento todavía.

–¿Y cuándo será? – Le preguntó la pequeña, secándose las lágrimas rápidamente – ¡Yo también quiero conocer el Universo!

Tights se tomó un segundo y contempló a Bulma en silencio.

–Muy pronto, Bulma – Habló por fin – Ya llegará el día en que tu vivas tu propia aventura y para ese entonces estarás preparada para lo que sea.

–¿En serio? – Preguntó con desconfianza.

–¿Cuándo te he mentido? –

La menor sonrió satisfecha. Jamás dudaría de la palabra de su hermana mayor, la admiraba demasiado y sabía que jamás le mentiría.

–Bien, ya que estás más tranquila ahora – Tights se levantó de la cama, seguida por Bulma - ¿Por qué nos vamos a comer uno de los pasteles de mamá? Se me antojó uno de chocolate y crema.

Bulma asintió entusiasmada, pero entonces algo la hizo frenarse. Tights la miró extrañada - ¡Debemos bajar! ¡Alguien vino a visitarte y mamá me pidió que viniera por ti!

– ¿Qué? ¿Y recién me lo vienes a decir? – La mayor la miró con reproche, la niña no se sintió aludida por la mala cara de la muchacha. Simplemente se encogió de hombros. Tights suspiró - ¿Y quién vino?

–No lo sé, no lo vi llegar – Bulma no le prestó mayor atención – ¡Lo siento, Tights! Es que yo quería que me dejaras viajar contigo.

Tights asintió. Olvidaba que a pesar de ser una pequeña genio, su hermana aun era una niña. Bajaron hasta llegar a la terraza de la gran mansión, apenas se asomó por la puerta del gran ventanal, pudo reconocer a su visita de inmediato. Una extraña sensación de nerviosismo se apoderó de ella.

Sentado en una de las mesas de la gran terraza, se encontraba Katayude acompañado de la madre de Tights y Bulma. La Sra. Briefs se veía muy entusiasmada hablándole, mientras le servía un par de pastelitos y té.

–Hola – Saludó Tights con cierta timidez. Katayude se iba a poner de pie para saludarla como correspondía, pero la Sra. Briefs se le adelantó.

– ¡Niñas que bueno que están aquí! – Exclamó la mujer con alegría – Le estaba contando a tu amigo, Tights, que me compré un libro de recetas y logré preparar unos ricos pastelitos ¿Quieren probarlos?

– ¡Yo quiero! –Exclamó la pequeña Bulma, corriendo hacia la mesa. Fue en ese momento, mientras que su madre le servía a su hermana menor una de sus creaciones de repostería, en que Katayude aprovechó la instancia de acercarse a ella.

– ¿Cómo estás, Tights? – La saludó con caballerosidad – Supe que estabas en casa de tus padres y quise venir a despedirme.

Lo observó en silencio, tratando de calmar su nerviosismo. No había querido contarle de su viaje al espacio con Jaco, porque no quería decirle adiós. Pero ahora, al verlo frente a ella, no podía sentirse más dichosa de verlo por una última vez.

–Gracias por venir, Katayude – Le respondió Tights sonriendo - ¿Quieres caminar un rato?

–¡Me encantaría! – Exclamó sin esconder su entusiasmo – Tu mamá me llenó de pastelitos, creo que me haría bien un poco de movimiento.

Tights no pudo evitar soltar una risita cantarina y luego de despedirse brevemente de su madre y hermana, emprendieron rumbo hacia los grandes jardines de la Corporación Capsula.

…...

Katayude estaba sorprendido con aquel lugar tan inmenso. Había escuchado hablar de la infraestructura de la Corporación Cápsula, que aparte de ser una de las mansiones más grandes del mundo, contaba con una variada flora y fauna, la cuál era muy bien cuidada por el padre de Tights, el Dr. Briefs.

Desde afuera, el se imaginaba que los integrantes de la familia Briefs sería gente petulante, que sólo vivía de lo material. Pero ya desde el momento en que conoció a Tights y se enteró que ella nada más ni nada menos que la hija del dueño de Corporación Capsula, se llevó la enorme sorpresa de encontrarse con una chica humilde y amable.

Lo obvio, era que su familia también lo fuera y así sucedió. En ese rato que estuvo a solas con la madre de su amiga, fue tratado con mucha cordialidad, a pesar de que le apenaba haber llegado de improviso de visita.

Gran parte del trayecto lo recorrieron en silencio, hasta que llegaron a una pequeña laguna. Tights se sentó sobre una de rocas, observando los peces nadar bajo el agua. Él se quedó en silencio, de pie a su lado, contemplando el paisaje.

–Disculpa por no avisarte de mi viaje – Tights rompió el silencio – Fue muy repentino cuando Jaco me confirmó y tuve que preparar todo antes. Lo siento, de verdad.

Le apenaba no ser sincera, pero más le avergonzaba contar la verdad de su silencio.

–Está bien, Tights – Habló él, con absoluta calma – Me alegra que fuese por eso y no porque desconfiaras de mi.

–¿Eh? – Ella volteó hacia él, sin comprender - ¿A qué te refieres?

–Bueno, cuando supe que te ibas de viaje con Jaco, me imaginé que querías ser discreta por la situación de él – Katayude se rascó la cabeza, un poco incómodo con sus palabras – Supuse que te preocupara que lo pudiera delatar.

–¡No, para nada! – Tights se levantó de la roca y se acercó a él – Jaco confía en ti, sabe que no lo acusarías a la policía.

–¿Y qué hay de ti? – Katayude la miró a los ojos - ¿Tu confías en mi, Tights?

¿Qué si confiaba en él? ¡A ciegas! Por eso le causaba tanta pena despedirse de él, porque sabía que lo extrañaría mucho, pero ahora entendía que tampoco podía dejar la Tierra sin antes decirle tan sólo adiós.

Era dueña de su destino y de las decisiones que tomaba. Su sueño de viajar por la galaxia con su mejor amigo estaba a un paso de hacerse realidad, pero no podía evitar los sentimientos encontrados que la invadieran, más aun cuando estaba cerca de Katayude.

Era el dulce y amargo de vivir un cambio, de experimentar algo nuevo.

–Sí, confió en ti – Contestó ella finalmente, sintiendo un leve rubor en sus mejillas – Siempre confiaré en ti.

Él sonrió en respuesta a la afirmación de la chica. Sabía que no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, que él no era razón de peso suficiente para que ella cambiara de opinión. Tights era un alma libre que necesitaba alimentar constantemente su curiosidad por el mundo exterior y él lo entendía. Y la quería así.

Así como ella lo quería a él, con sus defectos y virtudes.

–Cuéntame de tu viaje – Habló él, sabiendo que ahora sólo quedaba aprovechar las últimas horas juntos - ¿A dónde irán primero?

Siguieron conversando un par de horas más. Hablar de su próxima aventura, de los lugares que planeaba conocer junto a Jaco, reafirmó el deseo inicial de Tights: Convertirse en escritora de Ciencia Ficción. Compartir sus anhelos junto al joven policía, sólo le daba más fuerza para conseguir todo lo que se pudiera proponer.

Volvieron a la mansión donde estaba el resto de su familia, ya estaba empezando a anochecer y Katayude consideró apropiado partir; Tights querría estar junto a su familia en su última noche en el planeta y el respetaría eso. Pero al contrario, la muchacha le insistió en que se quedara a cenar junto a su familia y fue incapaz de contradecirle.

Luego de la velada junto a Tights y su familia, la joven científico acompañó a su amigo a la salida de la mansión. Odiaba las despedidas, pero una parte de ella se sentía en calma por haber compartido la tarde junto a él. Ahora se daba cuenta que se hubiese sentido mil veces peor no estar con él, una última vez.

–Tights, antes de despedirme me gustaría entregarte un regalo – Le anunció Katayude de buen humor. Ella lo miró con curiosidad. Su amigo abrió su maletín y de este sacó un tierno osito de peluche – Creo que podría ser de gran compañía para tu viaje.

 _Y también para que me recuerdes_

Tights tomó el peluche y lo abrazó. Entendía el valor que tenía aquel objeto para él, un coleccionista profesional. Se sentía especial de que él tuviera ese gesto con ella.

–Creo que puede haber espacio para uno más en la nave de Jaco – Dijo Tights, sonriente, abrazando al peluche con fuerza – Lo cuidaré mucho, Katayude ¡Muchas gracias!

Sin rodeos, se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Cuando sintió que él le correspondía el abrazo, Tights llegó más allá y le depositó un beso en su mejilla. Katayude se puso nervioso al sentir a la chica tan cerca de él y más aun cuando sintió sus suaves labios sobre su mejilla. Quería más, quería estar más cerca de ella, siempre y eternamente.

Pero ambos sabían que eso no iba a ocurrir.

Se mantuvieron un rato más abrazado hasta que por fin se separaron, con una mezcla de pena y alegría de haberse visto una vez más.

¡Cuídate, Tights! – Gritó Katayude desde la enorme puerta de salida - ¡Buen viaje!

Ella lo despidió, agitando sus brazos con fuerza. Una vez que el portón automático se cerró, volvió a su hogar para prepararse para el gran día de mañana.

…...

–No has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi – Jaco, quien había llegado esa mañana a Corporación Capsula, era recibido por Bulma.

Claramente, el comentario no le hizo ni una gracia a la hermanita de Tights.

–¡Tonto! – Exclamó ofendida, apuntándolo con su nuevo invento, la pistola de laser. Jaco sudó helado y se retractó.

–¡Son bromas! ¡Estás cada vez más grande y bonita! – Se excusó rápidamente. Bulma, ya menos molesta bajó la pistola, para su tranquilidad. Conocía el potencial de la pequeña terrícola y no se iba a arriesgar a ser atacado con algunos de sus inventos - ¿Has visto a Tights?

–¡Jaco! – La aludida corrió al encuentro de su amigo. Atrás de ella, la acompañaban sus padres - ¿Cómo llegaste?

–Bien, sano y salvo – Contestó el Patrullero Galáctico - Y bien recibido por tu hermana – Agregó, evitando un enojo mayor de la niña.

–¿Te gustaría un pastelito, Jaco? – Le preguntó la Sra. Briefs de buen humor – Esta mañana preparé unos con una nueva receta que encontré.

–Oh, muchas gracias. Pero ya debemos partir- Se excusó el pequeño individuo.

–Cariño, tal vez se puedan llevar algunos para el viaje ¿No te parece? – Intervino el Dr. Briefs – Será un largo trayecto y les puede dar hambre.

–¡Tienes razón! ¡Ya regreso! – La madre de Tights rápidamente regresó a la casa para envolver un par de dulces. La joven sonrió al ver como su madre se entusiasmaba con sus recetas, estaba seguro que después se haría una experta.

Revisaron la ruta y Tights guardó sus capsulas al interior de la nave. Mientras el Dr. Briefs hacía una última inspección de esta, junto a Bulma.

–¡Quiero fabricar una! – Le comentó entusiasmada a su papá. El hombre asintió, acariciando el cabello de hija menor. Jaco la miró curioso.

–Estoy seguro que fabricarás muchas naves, Bulma – Le dijo, sonriendo con orgullo de padre. Era el mismo sentimiento que profesaba por su primogénita – Me parece que está todo en perfectas condiciones.

La pena volvió a embargar a Tights. Saber que no volvería a ver sus padres y hermana en mucho tiempo, le causaba mucho pesar. Pero ellos también fueron los que la incentivaron a luchar por sus sueños. Una vez que abrazó a sus padres, sintió que podía partir más tranquila.

–Pórtate bien, Bulma – Le dijo a su hermana menor, cuando le tocó el turno de despedirse de ella – Y sigue aprendiendo, se que llegarás muy lejos.

–¡Lo haré! – Contestó la menor y la abrazó con fuerza – ¡Y tú me contarás todo de tu viaje cuando vuelvas!

–Te lo prometo – Cuando se separaron, Tights sintió nostalgia. Observó a su hermana, con la emoción de que cuando la volviera a ver Bulma ya no sería esa niña con gran inteligencia y valentía.

Cuando se volvieran a encontrar, Bulma ya sería una hermosa e inteligente joven con toda una vida por delante. No era vidente ni bruja, pero estaba segura que a ella le esperaban grandes cosas en su vida. Lo intuía.

Jaco observó la despedida de Tights y su familia en silencio. Le llamaba la atención algunas costumbres terrícolas, sin embargo, pudo notar a simple vista que su amiga estaba triste y eso lo preocupó un poco.

Cuando se embarcaron en la pequeña nave del patrullero y se cerró finalmente. Tights observó a su familia por última vez, mientras abrazaba con fuerza el osito de peluche que Katayude le había obsequiado.

Estaba tan concentrada, que no se percató que Jaco la estudiaba atentamente, enfatizando su vista en aquel novedoso objeto.

–¡No me digas que…! – Exclamó, al lograr atar los cabos en su mente. Tights se volteó hacia él y entonces, comprendió lo que estaba a punto de mencionar.

–No hay nada que decir – Espetó ella, con un tono que sonaba un poco amenazante.

–¡Oye, no te enojes! – Jaco se defendió – Me parece lindo que alguien te de un regalo de despedida – Suspiró con un poco de dramatismo, haciendo como si se fuera a desvanecer – ¡Yo me siento más sólo que un satélite perdido en la Vía Láctea!

Tights lo miró un tanto perturbada, parpadeando rápidamente por unos segundos, para luego largarse a reír. Jaco, en vez de sentirse ofendido, se rió con ella. Lo había logrado, le había quitado la pena a su mejor amiga.

Porque en toda nueva aventura siempre había algo amargo, pero también algo dulce.

…...


End file.
